Feliz navidad!
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Un amargado que odia la navidad y una morena que no sabe lo que es, Pelea,Celos y regalos, que mas podría pasar. One-Shot.


Feliz navidad!

Era la maldita época en donde las personas se dicen cuanto se quieren o al menos lo fingen mientras se dan obsequios (_Aunque la mayoría de las veces esos obsequios terminaran en la basura, por no ser del gusto de uno._) la navidad según Ichigo _(El protagonista amargado de la historia,_ _''Como que soy amargado?''_,_ solo cállate_), se trataba de lo falsa y ambiciosa que eran las personas, pero a pesar de que detestara la navidad, a hora se encontraba armando el arbolito_ (Que ironía)_ el cual parecía que no tenia fin, ya que su _''Brillante''_ padre había comprado el árbol mas grande de toda Karakura.

Ichigo miro aquella bestialidad de árbol y bufo mientras seguía colocando los condenados adornos.

—Viejo uno mas grande no pudiste conseguir? .—Dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo.—

—Lose es una vergüenza , debería haber traído uno que rompiera el techo de lo alto.—Le dijo Isshin con estrellitas en los ojos.—En todo, el tamaño es lo que importa y sabes a lo que me refiero.—Le dijo en un susurro a Ichigo, quien de una patada lo mando volando.—YA CÁLLATE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.—Le grito iracundo _''Ni en las festividades, su padre podría comportarse?''._—

—Waaa mira como me trata Masaki.—Lloriqueo Isshin, mientras abrazaba el poster de Masaki, en el cual salia con un gorro navideño.—Nuestro estúpido hijo es un...un GRINCH!.—Le grito mientras le acusaba con el dedo.—

—Yo no soy un grinch!.—Le grito ofendido.—

—Ya callense!.—Grito Karin.—Y sigan decorando.

—Oigan alguien vio a Rukia-san?.—Pregunto Yuzu, mientras ponía la mesa.—Ichii-Nii?

_FlashBack._

_Luego de haber comprado lo necesario para la cena navideña, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban caminando de regreso, mientras el ceñudo de cabello naranja llevaba las bolsas, Rukia le seguía por atrás, mirando asombrada todos los adornos y las bellas luces incandescentes de las vitrinas de las tiendas, las cuales se prendían y apagaban ''Así que esto es la navidad'' pensó sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios._

_No obstante Ichigo seguía caminando por delante, tenia bolsas muy pesadas y lo que quería mas que nada en ese momento era llegar a su casa y descansar ''Hacia mucho frió'',pero se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de cierta pelinegra que se suponía que le tendría que estar siguiendo, miro hacia atrás y pudo contemplar como ''su'' enana estaba charlando muy animada con un chico que llevaba un traje enorme de Chappy._

_—Entonces dime como te llamas, lindura.?—Pregunto el Chico, con sumo interés en la morena.—_

_—Este mi nom...—Pero no pudo contestarle,ya que un muy enfadado Ichigo se la llevo de arrastras de allí.—Que crees que estas haciendo?.—Pregunto muy enfadada por su actitud.—Yo...—Dijo Ichigo,sin entender por que lo había hecho, ''Pero ver como aquel idiota le coqueteaba le molestaba''.—Ts...A hora por tu culpa no podre tener ese Chappy navideño!—Le grito enojada ''Ese Chappy se veía tan adorable con ese gorrito con pompón''.—YA CÁLLATE, ME TIENEN HARTO LA NAVIDAD Y TU...—Iba a decir ''Horroroso Chappy'' pero Rukia no le dejo terminar la frase y enojada le dijo.—SI TANTO TE MOLESTO PS...BIEN ADIÓS IDIOTA.—Le grito la morena para luego irse corriendo de allí, mezclándose entre la gente.—_

_—Mierda!_

_Fin FlashBack._

—No lose.—Respondió Ichigo saliendo de su letargo.—Creo que esta enojada.—Dijo con tono triste.—

Yuzu le miro preocupada.—Enojada por que?...si hoy parecía tan animada,hasta me había preguntado sobre la navidad.—Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hacia el mentón pensativa.—

Isshin se levanto de un golpe y señalándolo con el dedo dijo.—Que le has hecho a mi tercera hija? mendigo hijo LUJURIOSO!

—Tsk... Déjenme en paz.—Dijo Ichigo irritado, mientras se iba a su habitación _''Su familia le estresaba''._—

Un silencio había en ese cuarto sin Rukia, abrió el armario con cuidado con la esperanza de encontrarla pero ella no estaba allí _''Lo mas probable era que se hubiera ido'',_pensó mientras miraba como caía la nieve por su ventana_ ''Rayos si que la había cagado''_ no debía haber dicho aquello, Era la primera navidad de Rukia en el mundo humano y la había arruinado...tenia razón era un idiota, se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba una almohada y la golpeaba echando en ella toda su frustración luego de unos minutos haciendo añicos la almohada,se escucho como la ventana se habría y luego un.—Ichigo que estas haciendo?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y con ojos muy abiertos la miro, allí estaba ella con su traje de Shinigami con algunos pequeños copos de nieve en la cabeza y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas a causa del frió, lo cual la hacia ver_ ''hermosa''_, que? eso acabo de pensar?...al diablo si se ve hermosa.

Le miro confundido y dijo.—Acaso no estabas enfadada conmigo?.

—Por que lo estaría?—Respondió sin comprender.—

—Por lo que te dije hoy?.—_''Acaso ella era bipolar?.''_—

—Ichigo enserio crees que me enojaría por eso?—Pregunto con una ceja levantada a lo que Ichigo solo asentía con la cabeza,_ ''Si que soy buena actriz''_,pensó Rukia mientras sonreía orgullosa.—Ichigo hoy estuve hablando con tu hermana, sobre esto de la navidad aprendí que las personas se dan regalos,demuestran su cariño y entre otras cosas me contó que a ti antes te gustaba.—Dijo Rukia, mientras veía como Ichigo bajaba la cabeza.—Pero que ya no...Así que quiero darte esto.—Le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su traje de Shinigami, para luego entregárselo, Ichigo lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que era algo pequeño y con forma rectangular,para luego mirar a Rukia.—Es un regalo, ábrelo.—Le dijo con tono alegre en su voz.—

Ichigo con cuidado lo abrió para luego mirar asombrado aquel porta retrato de Chappy en el cual había una foto de su madre abrazando a un pequeño niño de cabellera anaranjada_ ''Se veían muy sonrientes''_.—Esta foto...—Dijo Ichigo con la voz ahogada.—Creí que la había perdido.

—Se la pedí a tu hermana...no te gusta?.—Pregunto la morena, al ver como el peli anaranjado no decía nada.—Si quieres puedes cambiarle el marco._—''Seguro no le gusto, claro si el odia los Chappy's''_.—

Pero en ese mismo momento Ichigo la miro y con cariño la abrazo, sorprendiendo a la morena para luego corresponderle.—No, así esta perfecto...gracias Rukia.—Le había susurrado al oído, provocando que la nombrada se sonrojara, luego de unos segundos que en realidad parecieron minutos, en los cuales ambos podían sentir como sus corazones palpitaban al unisono,_ ''Como si fueran uno mismo''_ con pesar Ichigo la soltó, lo cual extraño a Rukia.—Yo tan bien tengo algo para ti.—Le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que la morena se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba.—

Ichigo se agacho y de debajo de su cama saco un Chappy con traje de papa noel, era el mismo que la pelinegra tanto quería.—Feliz navidad Rukia.—Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, mientras se lo entregaba.—

Muy feliz y con brillo en sus ojos violetas, Rukia lo tomo entre sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza_ ''Sin dudas era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en la vida''._—Feliz navidad Ichigo.—Le dijo Rukia con sus ojos brillando de alegría.—

_Sin dudas para ambos esta había sido la mejor navidad de sus vidas._

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero les allá gustado y dejen bonitos reviews!


End file.
